


Checking Emails

by rotten_log



Series: Tea Series [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Car Sex, Cock Cages, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sexual Fantasy, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_log/pseuds/rotten_log
Summary: Richie finally goes home after two days of marathon sex at Patrick's house. Before he goes back for another round he's got to do some planning.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Series: Tea Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Fan Mail

**Author's Note:**

> I did research to write this.

Finally, after two nights, Richie rides his bike home from Patrick's house. A week ago Richie wouldn't have believed it himself. His ass is sore from a deep thorough fucking and he can't believe how horny he still feels. The breeze on his face is amazing. Richie closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the warm sun on his skin, satisfied. Richie's someone who needs the company and attention of others, and if he let himself go he wouldn't leave Patrick's apartment for anything. He does make himself leave after waking up in Patrick's house for a second time. He may be on vacation, but he still has responsibilities. 

After that first night, Richie rummages through Patrick's clothes for a pair of jeans and a hoodie that smell strongly like him. While Patrick sleeps Richie makes himself comfortable in Patrick's house. It is neat, but only from unuse. Bedrooms left empty and untouched. A fully stocked kitchen with dishes that haven't been taken down in years. It's easy to feel alone here. Richie's apartment gives him a feeling of being surrounded, swarmed in a town that hates people like him.

Richie uses a warm washcloth to clean the apartment, they made an obvious mess the night before. Then he debates taking Patrick's car to the grocery store, a pretty bold move to go around in Patrick's clothes, driving his flashy car. Richie imagines Patrick waking up as he leaves the house to stop him at the door with a searing kiss. He runs a hand through his hair and walks to the corner store around the block. Once he returns he throws a load of laundry in the washing machine and gets started on cooking for when Patrick does finally rouse. 

Although he spent almost no time in any clothes once Patrick finally woke up and stripped him naked again. 

Patrick told him to borrow the pair of ripped jeans and pulled out a button-down from the back of his closet for Richie to wear home, thank god. He's wearing those same clothes now as he makes his way into his dark apartment. Before Richie left he made sure Patrick had plenty to eat and drink. The tea he put in a thermos in the fridge which Patrick pulled out to fill a mason jar halfway. He then handed it to Richie and brought their mouths together biting Richie's bottom lip.

"Try it at home, call me up if you need my help figuring out what to do with yourself. I'm sure I can come up with some ideas," Patrick punctuates with another biting kiss.

"I'm sure you could."

Richie locks the door behind himself before tossing his bag down and makes his way over to his desktop computer. It takes a while to boot up and while it goes Richie thinks about this morning. He begins massaging himself through the dark denim of Patrick's borrowed jeans, before pulling himself out to stroke his dick playfully. The computer's start-up noise signals Richie to take his hand off himself for long enough to type in his password: Cumdrunk76. He pulls up his email to find a few messages from his coworkers and one from his boss with best wishes on his vacation. Two weeks is a lot of time, and Richie feels confident he started it in the right direction. 

As he finishes clearing his inbox a new message appears, sent from an unsaved e-mail address. The subject line reads, "love your show!" Receiving fan mail to his work account isn't unusual, the address is listed under his bio on the radio station's website. He's gotten his fair share of hate mail too, but it's not as common thankfully. He's gained a lot of good faith with the region in part due to his new rush hour timeslot. He's been able to play more music, take more calls, and he's even managed to host a few interviews with famous musicians. His career is going places, and he's hoping this means he'll be promoted out of town in the next few years. 

He opens the message:

> cumslut,
> 
> really impressed with your performance... you could be a big star some day. this is the kind of serious deep dicking more people need to see. hit me up if you're ever looking for work
> 
> p

Attached is a 12-minute video of cut and edited footage from his time recording himself having Earth-shattering sex with Patrick Hockstetter. 

Pressing play Richie watches as the video starts with the hidden camera footage from that first night. Richie enthusiastically sucking Patrick's dick, bobbing his head, and encouraging Patrick to give in to the temptation to buck his hips forward and fuck his face. Richie grabs his hair to pull it hard like Patrick is doing to him on screen. His handjob is picking up momentum as the video crudely jumps ahead to Richie fucking Patrick who's gripping the back of the couch. Patrick's face appears regularly, his expression twisted in ecstasy in the footage. Patrick's so sexy to watch as he cums over and over, much of which he feeds himself or Richie. It's clear he is the star of the show.

The scene skips again to Richie riding Patrick on the couch. The whole night was rather athletic, but watching himself bounce and gyrate on top of a dick that is pumping him full of cum is so hot he's caught off guard by his sudden orgasm. Richie cums in his hand, panting, and pauses the video. He's disappointed to shoot his load so early and immediately looks at the mason jar of tea. There are still 9 full minutes of unseen video and Richie saves the file to his desktop before deleting the message. He uses the anonymous email address to open a new conversation from his personal email account. 

> P
> 
> It's always good to meet a fan! I'm going to have a nice glass of tea and watch what you sent over. Talk soon!
> 
> R

Richie hits reply and pops the lid off of the jar. 

\--

Wet dreams are a whole chemical other thing when you fall asleep with the tea in your system. Sleeping naked on his full-sized mattress Richie squirms and whines as his dick coats his thighs and stomach with his tea enhanced semen. The warm cum has built up so much it's dripping down his balls, coating his already slick hole before soaking into the towel he laid down. He cries out and writhes in ecstasy as his sleeping mind brings him over the edge again and again.

"You like that kitten?"

"I do Patrick, oh Patrick don't stop."

"I'll never stop, not even when you beg me."

"I know-" a sharp slap across Richie's breasts as Patrick finally buries his dick into Richie's dripping wet hole.

Richie has his legs over Patrick's shoulders in a position they haven't tried yet in real life. It's one of Richie's absolute favorites.

"Shut the fuck up, Kitten. I don't want you making a damn sound. Every time I hear you I'll hit you so hard you'll have to bite back a scream."

"What if I scream?" 

Patrick, true to his word, smacks Richie's breast and when he shouts Patrick grabs his nipple hard and twists.

In his bed, Richie has another orgasm that shoots up his chest and lands on his chin.

\--

Before falling asleep Richie got off to the rest of the video multiple times and after an hour decided to look for Patrick's videos. He flipped through endless pages of pornography looking for that familiar brunette with no luck. Relieving the sense of worry that anyone would be able to find Richie's videos if he agreed to post them. He's not ashamed to admit he's been seriously considering Patrick's offer to share the profits on their fuck tapes.

Taking plenty of breaks to watch different videos for ideas on how to shoot them anonymously, Richie cums in his hand over and over. His mouth is flooded with saliva for the sweet taste and he licks the majority off of his hands. Opening a new tab he sends an email to Patrick requesting a link to the videos he posted. Patrick provides the link quickly simply saying, "lol" back.

Richie is definitely going to call him later, but for now, he opens the link and inspects the meager two videos. The first is the one Patrick mentioned posting before, claiming he got $300 from it in the first month and that it keeps making him money. The second was just posted this morning, by the thumbnail Richie can tell it's the beginning of the hidden camera footage. Richie frantically opens it and skips ahead, looking for himself, however, it ends before Patrick even drinks his tea. 

Richie lets out a sigh of relief and replays the video now able to enjoy it without anxiety. The angle is bad, the quality is pretty bad too. When he was jerking off to the first video Patrick sent him he couldn't get over the choppy editing. Richie knows he'll be able to do a much better job, and if this can make 200 dollars in a week Richie wonders how much his videos could make.

> p
> 
> thanks for not posting the footage with me in it. i'm still thinking about your offer. would you send over the full unedited file? id love to try my hand at cutting a video like this together...
> 
> i came so many times to the video you sent. why is it so sexy to watch you fuck me? must have something to do with how good you are at it...
> 
> r
> 
> \--
> 
> cum dumpster,
> 
> posting sextapes w/out permission will get u jail time and a $2,000 fine. im not going to jail for a couple hundred dollars when i can keep fucking your slutty ass for free
> 
> now if i thought this video was worth a couple thousand dollars we might be having a different conversation. 
> 
> here's the uncut. knock yourself out 
> 
> if u make something good and you want me to post it send it back. lets make some money, you champion slut
> 
> p

\--

Richie hasn't taken his hand off his dick for hours and even being called cum dumpster at the beginning of Patrick's reply is enough to send him flying over the edge. Saving the attached file to his desktop he opens his video editor and gets to work. He figures if he can't edit something together that can make him cum in this state he really is too sex fogged to try. He collects all the footage of Patrick fucking him and is grateful Patrick insisted they stay in the front room the whole first night.

Watching Patrick manhandle him over the arm of the couch and roughly pull his head back is so hot he actually has to take his hand off of himself for a moment.

Patrick in the video bends Richie's body and holds him down while he furiously pistons into him. Pumping him full as he comes over and over again into Richie's enthusiastic body. Richie in the video begs and cries for Patrick to go harder, to keep fucking him until he could get hard again. When they first rearranged Richie was soft from cumming inside of Patrick earlier and overstimulated from the rough fingering. Patrick manhandles an energetic Richie down onto his dick over and over as Richie begs and massages his own tits. 

"You love this, you're so eager to please me."

"I do- I love it, I love it, I love being used. I love to be this."

"I'm using you alright, you're a fucking cum sock. Just here to be a hot hole for me to fuck into for a couple of hours."

"Yes, yes, I am. I'm just a hole for you, I'm so hot for you."

"After I'm done with you I don't give a fuck what you do. I'd toss you away in a heartbeat, but when I have a toy this fun to play with I like to play 'til I break it."

Patrick pulls out fully to slap Richie's ass a few times. The video captures Richie's face as a huge grin breaks out across it.

"Yes, yes Patrick."

Patrick jerks off on Richie's back and after he does he spits on him. Richie is grinding his hips against the couch, finally getting hard again. 

"I'm going to ruin you for those good boys you like to fuck in the backs of cars. You'll never want to be treated gently again."

That might just be true Richie thinks, hearing the pillow-talk again.

He smells the button-down that Patrick sent him home with and it smells so much like Patrick himself. Richie pictures hands on his throat and teeth biting hard enough to break the skin. He rubs the flannel over his wet dick and cums on it. He does this over and over until he eventually moves to the bed and falls asleep.

In his dream, Richie becomes a character he fell asleep fantasizing about. Patrick had suggested Richie make a character for the videos and like all his characters he started with a voice. Pitching the octave of his moans and cries he pictures himself as a porn character.

Kitten's breasts are her main attraction, tit fucking and blowjobs are her specialties. She loves getting it up the ass but doesn't know that yet because she's still a virgin. She has a dick, but she's far too shy to ever fuck someone with it. Her skirts pull up to reveal her pretty pink dick is in a cage. She'll let you fuck her mouth as hard as you want, and she always says please and thank you.

Richie cums in the dream a final time as it wakes him up an hour after falling asleep. He crawls over to his bedside phone and dials the number Patrick wrote on his arm. 

"Patrick? Come get me I have an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to write Richie masturbating all day... Enjoy!


	2. RE: In Person Follow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick drives over to Richie in his flashy car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...

> explain how i'm supposed to tit fuck u when ur not even an A cup
> 
> what did you ask me to wear?
> 
> p
> 
> \-- 
> 
> idk hump my chest until you cum on my tits. that could be hot
> 
> wear something i can get a ton of jizz on, dude. i'm going to test out the character, so dress like someone who wants to face fuck her. easy access to ur dick?
> 
> r
> 
> \--
> 
> i'm in no hurry to put on pants and run over there for you. you're gonna be wound up all nite
> 
> if u come over to my place to fuck &stay the nite u better be prepared to deal with ur hangover in the morning
> 
> keep it tight kitten
> 
> patrick

Being called kitten in Patrick's reply feels hot now that she's a character for Richie to play. Richie already planned on taking care of himself tomorrow. He packed a bag with fresh clothes, lube, a water bottle, and "just-add-water!" instant soup. He plans on taking it easy tomorrow, smoking Patrick's weed, maybe some hangover sex if he's feeling up for it. Richie has every intention of spending the rest of the night getting fucked into oblivion by Patrick Hockstetter. Still, he's disappointed to hear Patrick won't be coming over soon. Richie is sitting at his desk still in the towel from his long cold shower.

Richie's dick did its best to stay hard under the cold spray, he anticipated it might and carried a large mug of ice into the shower with him. He took an ice cube and rubbed it along the head of his dick, the hot skin melted it though it felt like it was burning him. With this Richie could finally feel his erection soften in his hand. Once it was soft enough Richie coated the metal cage in lube to slip his balls through the cold metal ring one at a time. Then he fed his penis down through the same opening and locked the cage into place.

The cage was tight and hurt immediately as Richie's tea-fueled erection returned. Tears sprung to his eyes, the burn was so intense he had to sit down in the shower and breathe. Eventually, Richie grew accustomed to the sting, entering the headspace wearing the cage took him. After a while, Richie was able to pull himself out of the shower and take himself to his desk chair. Cool air in the room chills his overhot skin after a while he's able to relax enough to enjoy himself.

Soft pain remains as the tea causes a persistent erection that fights against the cool unyielding metal. It is a delightful erotic pain that Richie is very familiar with, and finds himself craving every now and then, like a special treat. Tears trail down his cheeks as his memories of the last time he wore his cage arouse his constricted dick and a sudden spike of pain washes over him. No shame in needing to take it back off he reminds himself; he knew it might be too painful with the tea in his system. Richie loves panting from exertion in his cage and he's determined to keep it on until Patrick gets him back to his place at least. He wants Patrick to make him earn a chance to take it off.

What he needs is a distraction so he goes to his closet to get dressed. In a small box on the shelf above his hanging clothes, Richie has some costume pieces he saves for special nights. A collar, a few skirts, silk panties, black tights, and thigh highs. Once more Richie says thanks for home delivery and anonymous packaging without which he would never have gathered his small collection of costumes, plugs, cages, cock rings, and dildos.

He pulls out a simple black circle skirt, black thigh highs, and white silk panties. The extra weight of the cage pulls his cock downward, but the panties hold the cage close to his body and relieve the stress. He has to reapply lube regularly to keep the metal from chafing too much, and he hasn't cum yet since putting it on. He feels a faint pressure simmering and tries not to imagine shooting a massive load all over Patrick's open mouth. He pulls on an oversized white sweater and pulls out his Gameboy to kill time until Patrick decides to come for him. 

Faintly there is a knock on the door, and Richie is surprised to see Patrick through the peephole. He glances at his wall clock and realizes Patrick must have gotten up and come over almost immediately after sending his last message. There's a familiar warm feeling in Richie's chest being paid attention to has always given him. He grabs his bag and covers himself in his long black winter coat before unlocking the door. Richie closes the door behind himself and uses his key to lock the deadbolt. 

"What you're not going to invite me in? I could have waited in the car."

"Yeah, maybe you should have." Richie takes Patrick's hand and pulls him quickly back to his handsome car.

The doors are unlocked as always, Patrick has a way of boldly doing whatever he likes and daring others to challenge him. He's violent and ruthless, a notorious villain in the town thanks to his time raising hell with the Bowers gang. There's a real sense of danger being with him, as if at any moment he may turn vicious, but Richie is drawn to it. He didn't realize how much he likes being treated ruthlessly during sex and now that he's had a taste he's addicted.

Now that he has Patrick's attention he wants more, much more.

Patrick slams the driver's side door closed and Richie immediately opens his jacket to reveal his costume to his partner. Patrick's eyes bulge and he bites the smile that breaks out on his face. He runs his hands up Richie's black wool socks, then stimulates the skin on his thigh above them. He digs his nails in, just enough to hurt.

"That's fucking hot Tozier. You really look the part," Patrick turns away.

Straightening in his seat Patrick turns the key in the ignition. The powerful engine roars to life and Richie has to grip the seat to stop his erection from straining against the metal of his cage. Richie crawls across the bench seat to press into Patrick's side. He wants desperately to be touched more.

"It gets better," Richie guides Patrick's hand up his skirt and under his panties to feel the cool slick metal of the cage.

Patrick sucks in a breath and fondles his cock around the cage. Richie lets out a high-pitched cry at the sensation.

"That must be painful with the tea," Richie nods and bites his finger as Patrick pulls his hand back to shift gears. 

They reverse and quickly pull out of the parking lot outside of Richie's miserable apartment complex. All the while Patrick massages Richie's thigh who kisses and sucks Patrick's neck. It all feels so good. Richie smiles and sucks Patrick's neck hard, leaving a mark as he reaches down to pull Patrick's dick out of his sweatpants. 

"Roadhead Tozier? It's a three-minute drive," Richie sucks his earlobe.

"Drive around the block then," Richie murmurs as he takes Patrick in hand.

"I think maybe I need to pull over and fuck you right here in the streets. Right where everyone can see."

Richie's stomach drops, the idea is terrifying. He's not sure he'll ever be ready for something like that.

"Please no," he weakly says.

Patrick looks over to him with a wicked look in his eyes, the same face he would make when he thought of a particularly cruel thing to do to Richie when they were younger. He squeezes Richie's thigh, and an idea comes into Richie's head. He cries softly and kisses Patrick's neck. 

"Patrick I need you to take me home, I don't want to share you with anyone in this town. I want you to take me home and fuck me, please."

Then, getting aroused from his own act Richie scoots down and takes Patrick's dick fully into his mouth. He sucks and bobs his head as his arousal once more brings tears to his eyes. Moaning high and obscene when Patrick accelerates the car dangerously. Patrick bucks his hips up and Richie gags, filling his mouth with fresh saliva. He focuses on bobbing his head, filling the cabin with wet sounds. 

They drive harshly over a bump and Patrick forces Richie's head down further. Their speed is scary, Richie's heart is racing, and for some reason he absolutely loves it. Darkness envelopes them as Patrick pulls into his garage, pressing the remote button to close the door automatically. Once they're alone Patrick harshly grabs fistfuls of Richie's curls to start seriously fucking his face. 

Tears and saliva stream down Richie's face. Patrick uses both hands to control how deep Richie takes him and Richie takes as much as he can. Using one hand to give himself better leverage to follow Patrick's ruthless lead, Richie uses the other to rub and massage Patrick's balls. 

Richie loves to be used like this, but he has something he needs to do so he squeezes Patrick's thigh three times to signal him to ease up. To Richie's continued amazement Patrick respects the agreed meaning and loosens his hard grip on Richie's head. Richie pops off to crawl into Patrick's lap to line up Patrick's dick with his slick hole. 

"Mmm. Patrick, you're so big, I don't know if I can take it all," Richie says sweetly, using his character voice.

Patrick can't help but laugh at that. He grabs Richie's thighs to run his hands up under his skirt. Roughly he grabs the hard cage with one hand and with the other he fingers the connection between Richie's ass and his own dick. He slips his fingers in before pushing the head of his dick in with them. Richie cries softly and grinds his body down into the sensation. 

"No one's going to believe you're a virgin, Rich. You're too fucking good," Patrick pulls Richie down slipping his fingers out of the way. 

Richie goes down slow, tears streak his face as he grinds on Patrick's dick. Hiccupping soft cries directly into Patrick's ear. 

"The neighbors are gonna think I have a girl over with the way you sound."

"Thanks," Richie starts to bounce on Patrick's lap. 

He left his panties on, just pulled them to the side to slip Patrick inside. Patrick wants Richie to keep them on for a while still. Get him on the bed and pull his panties aside to eat him out. He tries to focus on what he's got right in front of him. Fucking up into Richie's sobbing body is a special kind of pleasure. He snakes his hand under Richie's white sweater and pinches his nipple hard. Richie gasps and cries out and Patrick eats the sound right out of his mouth. Licking the inside of his cheeks, playing with his tongue. 

"Oh god, god Patrick I think I'm gonna cum. I've never cum with my cage on, Patrick. Patrick, keep going! Fuck me harder, baby," Patrick happily obliges. 

Gripping Richie's hips hard to lift and slam him down harder Patrick fucks him as intensely as he's capable in this position. His thighs start to burn with the effort of fucking his hips hard into Richie's squirming body.

"I'm really gonna- Patrick baby, please don't stop!" 

Richie does cum into his white panties and Patrick wants to suck it out of the fabric. He keeps fucking Richie who is openly weeping at the point from the added intensity of the cage. Patrick loves to see him crying like his, he's known he finds it hot when his partner is in tears. He really got lucky with this guy. He rearranges so Richie is on his hands and knees across the bench seat, trembling as Patrick fucks him with new force. He clings to Richie's back and he slams in hard, grinding his cum into Richie's dripping wet hole. 

Patrick moves down the bench to pull Richie's panties aside and lick his own cum out of him. Patrick moans and fucks his tongue into Richie's sweet hole, who writhes and babbles encouragement. He brings his fingers to Richie's ass to tease the rim when Richie's caged cock shoots out another load into his panties. Patrick scoops it up with his fingers and sucks them into his mouth. He wants more, he wants to keep fucking Richie all night.

"Oh, we're going to have a lot of fun, Kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Car sex is sexy, there's a lot of potential with car sex.


End file.
